The Realm of Alera
Alera is the land and nation of the Alerans, it constitutes most of a continent, ending at the coast to the south, east and west and to the north with the great Shieldwall. The country is parted into six satrapies, each governed by a High Lord seated in the province's prominent cities. Inside these satrapies exist various towns and steadholts where the majority of the population live. Each High Lord fields two Legions (2x5000 legionnaires), which, with all twelve assembled, makes up the military force of Alera. The polulation of Alera consists mainly of humans, but other races do thrive (see 'City demographics' '''below). Though internal disputes between prominent cities are common, the empire, as a whole, is, at large, at war with three races; the Marat, the Icemen and the Canim. '''Time Period Currently the country resides in the third age, with the first being the intertwined planes and second being the rule of the witchborn. This age is marked with the diversion of species and the struggle of the people. Some cope with this through banding together, sharing resources and huddle for warmth. Others seek new living accommodations in the mountains or invent new ways of solving everyday problems. The technology resembles what we would attribute to the 19'th century - sewer systems and effective farming has allowed the country to prosper and cities to grow. The largest of which are the 'prominent cities', one located in each of the six ranges. Technology is rising while magic is dwindling. Crude batteries, steam power, DC current, the printing press and rubber vulcanization are some of the technological advanced wonders that the more prominent cities rejoice in. City demographics: The average demographics of the continent. Some Ranges have a much higher concentration of one race over the others, such as the elves of the Forest Ranges, or the gnomes of the Metal Ranges. # Dominant (human) (~65%) #* You will be able to find these anywhere in the cities, and they are meaningfully involved in the politics of the city. # Minorities (elves, half-elves, dwarves, halflings, gnomes) (~22%) #* Can still easily be found in any larger city, however, these just don’t have as much political power as the dominant species for a number of reasons. # Enclave (orc, half-orc, goblin, firbolg, tiefling, treefolk, glaberkin) (~9%) #* Can only be found in one district/neighbourhood of most cities, or in relation to certain professions. These districts often have signs etc in their particular language. These groups are often created due to refugees, slave trade or similar. # Group (aasimar, genasi) (~3%) #* Something akin to a delegation. Often the groups know each other individually or know of each other being in the city due to so few being present. # Individuals (tortle, dragonborn, kenku, marat) (~1%) #* Hard to find individuals, each being there for their own reasons. Often former adventurers or specialized craftsmen. These don’t represent any kid of visible democratic population in the city. # Singular (~0%) #* Often an individual of exotic nature – a beholder/aboleth/mindflayer crime boss Prominent Cities and their Ranges Alera is divided into six partially self-governing ranges. Each with a prominent city, from which a high lord rules. These cities also represent the biggest settlements in each of their respective ranges. Earth Ranges: * Prominent city: Antillvs * Ruled by: High Lord Attis Known for its mountain ranges and rocky fields. A tough people, used to surviving on boiled roots and dried fish. Holds the most naturally defensive city of the Realm 'Antillivs', surrounded by sharp rocks, winds strong enough to put a grown man on his ass and a sea cluttered with deadly rocks and poisonous corals, ready to tear up any approaching ship. Main export consists of exotic minerals, gems and rocks. Meanwhile, the range's livelihood comes primarily from the Realm taxes as it is charged with defending the Shieldwall against the northern Icemen. Fire Ranges: * Prominent city: Kalare * Ruled by: High Lord Kalarus Known for its slavery, corruption and ruthlessness. In contrast to most other ranges, the political control here resembles more of a dictatorship than a democratic union. - A criminal is seldom found guilty, but merely executed in the streets if so deemed by the city guards. The Fire Ranges is the only range that openly condone slavery, which, as a result is extremely prominent in these regions. The earth here is very hard, hot due to volcanic activity and scarce in minerals in addition to holding volatile gasses. However, with the overabundance of slaves, the mining corporations thrive. These are, for the same reasons, also seen as a death sentence for any slave sold to work there. The range thrive due to its export of perishables, such as food, from its northern green fields, fertile from the volcanic soil. Other incomes include black market trades of exotic wares and taxes from the national bank, which lies in the heart of Kalare. Water Ranges: * Prominent city: Parcia * Ruled by: High Lord Antillus Holds the largest seaport in Alera, a central transport and trading port as it most often presents the fastest way to the capitol. A range poor in natural wealth, gaining most of its income from trades and transport. A great gambling range, said to be the origin of the national sport 'Ironforge'. Also known for its annual race 'Annui Navis Genus Volare' in Parcia. Forest Ranges: * Prominent city: Rhodes * Ruled by: High Lord Dorothe One of the few ranges where an elf is an everyday sight and trees are in abundance wherever you might look. Is a range tending to long term growth, with little to no imports and a lively export in wines, art, seasoned wood for ship making and exotic materials such as the iron-wood. A range that, much like the Water Ranges, keep to themselves and remain passive in times of conflict. Metal Ranges: * Prominent city: Aqvitaine * Ruled by: High Lord Invidiana Known for its rich mineral and iron deposits in addition to its thriving gnomish community. A range on the forefront of technology, and one of the very few with a trading alliance with the dwarves in the Redhill Heights. Holds one of the strictest judiciary systems in Alera in addition to having one of the most fortified cities in the Realm 'Riva', where the Black Tower holds the worst criminals of the continent. Air Ranges: * Prominent city: Alera Imperial '''(capital of Alera) * Ruled by: High Lord Gaius Sextus (The First Lord and ruler of Alera) The realms capital and trading center, known for its scholars and knowledge. Many uses their entire family fortune to send scholars to the city to be schooled in economics, geology, metalwork or other specialized fields. Also one of the few places that teaches Chromaturgy as well as Fury-crafting at a higher level. '''Political Ranks of the People In Alera, most often political rank and actual fighting capabilities goes hand in hand, making for the rise in ranks hard if not impossible for the average commoner. Non-Citizen or 'Freemen' sometimes denoted as 'Skaa' * Slaves and commoners, these people have no greater rights and officially no prosecution can follow a citizen who has been wronged by a non-citizen and therefore chooses to harm the person in retaliation. Citizen * Steadholders (when within their own steadholt boundaries) and higher standing citizens. Knights * More a title of honor than anything else. Either gained through the process of being knighted by a grand duke, or by achieving the title of knight in the military ranks, denoting the deadly skills one wields. * Often denoted by the symbol of the imperial eagle, branded onto the skin. * This title also compels you to take action in time of peril and makes you swear fealty to the nobility of the land. Baron * The baron is the bottom of the totem pole, the lowest rank of the Aleran nobility. Any citizen above this is considered a lord. These often act as the city officials in small to medium towns - more to ensure that no lower standing citizen would harm the political structure of the town, than due to the person in question's competence. * The title confers no official power or authority outside the city-limits of the station. * The title is not hereditary, meaning it cannot be passed to an heir, but is instead appointed by a superseding earl, viscount or count. Earl * A position refereeing to the status of 'chieftain'. Often a higher-standing legislation official or politically ruling head of an area or city. Is seldom active in anything but political disputes, but is often the swing votes bargained for in the higher political scheme, resulting in it being a lucrative position at times. * The title confers no official power or authority other than a political vote. * The title is passed through succession or transferal, but can also be stripped by a superseding count or above. Viscount * Viscounts are appointed to assist the counts in their running of the province, and often take on administrative or judicial responsibilities. * The title is not hereditary, but is instead appointed by the superseding count, who the viscount serves. Count * A military commanding citizen sworn to their respective duke and often acts as a protector stationed in larger towns in which they rule. The wives of counts are referred to as countesses. * The title is not hereditary, but is instead appointed by the superseding duke, who the count serves. This is done in order to consolidate the dukes position and limit the chances of rebellion. Duke * The duke is a monarch, a sovereign head of state of an area and among the wealthiest and most powerful or influential people on the continent. The wives of dukes are referred to as duchesses. * The title is hereditary, passing from one heir to the next. Grand Duke * Particularly mighty duke playing a central political, military and/or economic role for a particular range or the entire realm. Most often a position held solely by the six governing High Lords Senate * A group of the brightest minds in each their own field. An opposition to the force consisting of the six High Lords. The senate holds command over a 'token' legion, which is rarely, if ever, used, but is meant to balance the military scales of the empire. High Lord * Highest standing citizens (most often Dukes or Grand Dukes), who cannot be prosecuted unless accused by another High Lord. Most often disputes are settled with Juris Macto - "Justice of the fists", a duel to the death. However, the person challenged may choose a champion to fight in their place, while the challenger may not. ** One can choose to forfeit or surrender a Juris Macto, ''even if the match has started. However, this is seen as extremely cowardly if the match is already under way, in this case the opposing party is not obligated to abide by the request. ** ''Juris Macto can also be issued by a non-citizen to a citizen. If accepted and the citizen wins, he or she is pronounced a citizen. Nonetheless, this is obscenely rare as this almost always is a death sentence for the non-citizen due to the gap in strength. The First Lord * The present ruler of the empire, Gaius Sextus. The Currency: The currency of the Aleran people is in large based on three different coins - the copper rams, the silver bulls and the golden crowns, all of which are marked accordingly. Their value is one tenth of each other respectively. A copper ram buys a candle, a torch or a piece of chalk. A silver bull buys a laborers work for a day, a flask of lamp oil or a night at a poor inn for an adventurer. A golden crown buys 50ft (~15m) of rope, a belt pouch or a goat. Other trades can also be made based on exchange of gemstones, trade goods, animals, the occasional magical item - however rare they are, or even people. A Days Pay: A laborer earns a silver to two a day. - Menial work such as trench digging. A legionnaire earns anywhere from a few silver to several crowns a day depending on rank. A skilled artisan earns a crown or two a day.